


Nervous

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 15:34:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20311855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: First meetings can be nervewracking.





	Nervous

Our tale starts in The Great Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Dennis Creevey is waiting to be sorted and he's very nervous.

Professor McGonagall called, "Creevey, Dennis!"

Dennis approached the stool and the hat was placed on his head.

The hat said, "Hmmmm, interesting. You could make a promising Hufflepuff, young man. But then again, that fierce loyalty to your brother screams Gryffindor."

Dennis muttered, "Please don't put me in a different house from Colin."

The hat stated, "Very well." It shouted, "Gryffindor!"

Dennis sighed a huge sigh of relief and scurried over to join Colin at the Gryffindor table.

Colin grinned. "You did great up there, Den!"

Dennis told him, "It wanted to put me in Hufflepuff, but I want to be in the same house as you."

An older redhead smirked. "You're braver than your brother then. I'm Fred by the way, Fred Weasley."

Dennis replied, "Dennis."

A redhead identical to Fred added, "And I'm George Weasley, but don't get me mixed up with Fred."

Dennis answered, "I'll try not to."

A boy with dreadlocks smiled. "I'm Lee Jordan, I can keep you right with the twins."

Dennis beamed, "I guess I'll stick with you then."

Fred retorted, "Hey, he's my best friend!"

George chimed in, "No, he's not. He's my best friend!"

Lee chuckled. "I'm both of your best friends and I can befriend whoever I like."


End file.
